


Поверить в чудо

by Givsen



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"А ты не знаешь? Когда-нибудь мы еще будем встречать вместе Рождество"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поверить в чудо

Рин сидела на диване, поджав ноги, и задумчиво грызла разноцветный леденец, который Арчер раздобыл по её капризу. Хотя нет, не так – он просто прочитал её мысли, как обычно, и исчез на пять минут, а потом появился, словно из ниоткуда, держа в руке лакомство. И больше не проронил ни слова, сидя в кресле напротив и глядя на потрескивающий в камине огонь.   
Слегка вязкий аромат смолы витал в комнате, оранжево-жёлтые блики танцевали на одежде и смуглом лице Арчера, а Рин украдкой бросала на него взгляды из-под полуопущенных ресниц, делая вид, что больше увлечена леденцом, который казался ей безвкусным. Уют – совсем не то слово, которое хотелось бы употреблять в данной обстановке, но ей было именно уютно рядом с ним, с этим человеком… или не человеком, который должен был вскоре либо помочь ей победить в битве, либо умереть. От этой мысли Рин зябко повела плечами и отвернулась к огню, словно стараясь приблизиться к тёплым всполохам пламени.   
Почувствовав дуновение ветерка, царапнувшего щёку, и то, как прогнулся диван под весом мужского тела, Рин чуть не проглотила леденец целиком, изумлённо воззрившись на Арчера, который деловито одёрнул рукава плаща и вдруг обнял её, вызвав этим жестом такую бурю противоречий внутри, что она едва сдержала нервное дыхание.   
– Ты замёрзла, – произнёс он, глядя на Рин так, что ей вдруг захотелось спрятаться, однако вместо этого она лишь кивнула, чтобы не показывать, насколько сильно взволновал её этот поступок. Она была слишком гордой и независимой, слишком привыкшей быть необычной девушкой, которой несвойственны человеческие чувства.   
Являясь членом династии магов, Рин волей-неволей приспособилась мыслить чуточку иначе, хотя иногда ей так хотелось по-девчоночьи расплакаться и уткнуться в крепкое плечо. Вот как сейчас. Только причину столь сильных эмоций она пока не понимала и категорически отказывалась принимать, потому что ей, Тосака Рин, стыдно проявлять подобные слабости. Её воспитывали сильной личностью, которая должна была победить в Войне, а подобные люди не расклеивались и не ломались, поддаваясь влиянию момента.   
Дрова тихо потрескивали в камине, леденец таял в сжатом кулаке, а Арчер, уткнувшись носом в волосы Рин, всё так же сидел, продолжая обнимать её.   
Рождество подкрадывалось к дому, будто притягиваемое секундной стрелкой, которая наматывала круги по циферблату с почти невероятной скоростью. Оно дышало в покрытые инеем окна, едва слышно скрипя снегом, которого было невероятно много в этом году. Оно приближалось так быстро, что захотелось разбить часы, чтобы не видеть, как неумолимо кончается этот волшебный момент.   
Арчер вдруг глубоко вздохнул, обдав затылок Рин горячим дыханием, и разжал руки, отчего стало так одного, будто её лишилась чего-то драгоценного.   
Часы пробили полночь, и огонь в камине истово вздрогнул, словно кто-то попытался задуть пламя.   
– С праздником, – сказал Арчер, откидываясь на спинку дивана.   
– И тебя, – откликнулась Рин, съёживаясь в комочек.   
Снова повисла тишина. Он не язвил, как обычно, не пытался обсудить с ней дальнейшие планы, построить стратегию – просто молчал, словно утопая в атмосфере непраздничного праздника, который вдруг показался реквиемом.   
– Зачем ты?.. – решилась спросить Рин, нарушая невыносимую тишину, которая ей порядком надоела.   
– Я – Слуга. Моя обязанность – оберегать Мастера, – не дожидаясь сути вопроса, ответил Арчер. – Даже если это обычный холод.   
Он снова прочитал её мысли, как будто… знал её так давно…   
– Скажи… – Мысль ещё не совсем сформировалась в голове Рин, но ей так хотелось чуть-чуть продлить этот особенный момент. Насладиться его вниманием, которое потом можно будет списать на обязанность Слуги; его взглядом, который потом просто сменится на обычные язвительные смешки, замечания, восхищение её интеллектом и разрабатываемой тактикой, но сейчас… Рождество – оно ведь так редко бывает, правда? – Скажи…   
– А ты разве не знаешь? – перебил Арчер, и Рин удивлённо обернулась. Его лицо было абсолютно спокойным, глаза прикрыты, а губы изогнуты в самой человеческой из всех его улыбок. Рин бы даже назвала это чем-то средним между озорством и едва заметной ностальгией. – Когда-нибудь мы ещё будем встречать вместе Рождество.   
Он открыл глаза и искоса взглянул на неё, приподняв голову от спинки дивана. Снова прочитал её мысли, словно это действительно было далеко не последнее их Рождество вместе.   
Разжав кулак, Рин посмотрела на липкие от растаявшего леденца пальцы и отвернулась, пряча так некстати растянувшую губы улыбку и навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы. С трудом подавляя всхлип, Рин успела произнести только:   
– Арчер…   
– Знаю, – отозвался тот, и тёплые сильные руки вновь обвились вокруг неё, прижимая к твёрдой груди, в которую не стыдно было бы уткнуться и по-девчоночьи поплакать… когда-нибудь. – Ты замёрзла.   
Рин знала, что эта ложь слишком красивая, чтобы быть правдой, что Война скоро так или иначе заберёт его у неё, но так хотелось хотя бы в Рождество поверить в чудо. И Рин поверила. Совсем немножко.


End file.
